Being Sick Can Do Wonders
by Kaimu
Summary: Chris is sick but finds comfort with/in Mark. Salfer RPF


Title: Being Sick Can Do Wonders Author: saar_fantasy Characters/Pairings: Chris Colfer and Mark Salling/Salfer Rating: PG-13 Word Count: ~ Genre: Friendship, Romance Warnings: none necessary Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.  
>Summary: Chris is sick but finds comfort within Mark.

A/N: Since my other two Salfer fics got good reactions, I thought; why not try another one? It's fluffy and totally random, but I still hope you'll like it.

"You do know you're very clingy when you're sick,right?" Mark says to a red-nosed, puffy-eyed Chris, who's leaning against his side, his head on Mark's shoulder.

Chris coughs, then blows his nose, then lifts his head a little to look up at his friend.

"If it bothers you then I can always find someone else to lean against."

Mark shrugs and drapes his arm over the back of Chris' chair nonchalantly.

"It doesn't bother me. Your company never bothers me."

Chris smiles, "Good," he says and lays his head back down on Mark's shoulder, snuggling in a little closer."Because you're really comfy."

Mark chuckles and puts his arm around Chris' shoulders, rubbing circles with his thumb.

That's when Zach decides to walk in and destroy the little moment between the two friends.

"Mark, I need you in the dance room. We need to rehearse your new routine with Cory, Harry and Darren."

Mark nods while he hears Kurt mumble something into his shoulder. He can't make much of it but he's pretty sure he hears the words "No" and "Too comfy".

Zach looks at him a little impatiently and Mark nods once again.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Zach seems to get it and nods,oing back out of the room were Chris and Mark are still sitting together.

"Chris," Mark says softly, "Chris, I really need to go."

A groan is what he gets as a response, then he feels Chris' hands grab his shirt.

Mark groans, "Chris, come on, dude. Don't make me tickle you."

Chris' head shoots up from Mark's shoulder and he looks at him with a scowl.

"You wouldn't."

Mark smirks, then plunges his fingers into Chris' sides, making him squeek and jump, and more importantly, he lets go of Mark's shirt.

Mark takes advantage of the situation to stand up, then looks at his pouting friend.

He smiles,finding Chris' pout completely endearing, then he does something that neither boy had expected...

He leans down and kisses Chris on his pouting lips.

It doesn't last long and Mark jolts upright again in lightning speed, then stares down into Chris' wide, questioning eyes.

"I..." Mark stammers, trying to look away from Chris' eyes, "I need to go."

Then Mark is bolting out of the room before Chris can even try to form a reply.

He doesn't see the smile on Chris' face and the finger that's lingering on his lips, right on the same spot that Mark's lips had met his.

What being sick isn't good for...

-..-

"Well done, guys." Zach says after the last steps of the routine were learned by the four guys."It's a wrap."

They had to do it a few times over again, and this time it wasn't because of Cory.

No, this time it was Mark who wasn't with his head by the routine.

Zach had an idea why, but he didn't say anything. What those actors did in their private lives wasn't his business.

Zach is looking at the four guys, who were now sipping from their waters, when he suddenly feels someone tap his shoulder.

He turns around to see, a still very zombie-like, Chris standing in front of him.

"Are you done now?"

Zach smiles a little and nods, "Yep. We're all done here."

Chris gives a small smile back, then walks past Zach and straight to his target.

Mark startles a little when suddenly a body collides with his chest and then he feels arm wraps around him.

He looks down to the brown, strangely tussled, hair of Chris and smiles a little.

He puts his water bottle down and wraps his own arms around Chris as well, getting a contented noise out of him.

Harry, Cory and Darren all smile at the sight. Then Darren decides to speak up.

"Seems like you won't be getting home that easy today, Saw." then his eyes sparkle and his smile widens,"Or you'd have to take him with you."

There's the mumbling in his shoulder again and Mark swears he can hear the words "Home" and "Kiss" and he feels his heart leap a little.

He looks at Darren and winks. Then he says with all the confidence in the world;

"I guess I have to do just that."


End file.
